


Just Thought I'd Crash Here

by Sweet_Tea_Owl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Tea_Owl/pseuds/Sweet_Tea_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len had just settled in for a quiet evening of watching the Flash get his ass kicked on tv</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Thought I'd Crash Here

Len had just settled in for a quiet evening of watching the Flash get his ass kicked on tv when the wall behind his television exploded in a cloud of brick dust. Through the center of the explosion came a red, human shaped object head first and it slid across the floor coming to rest just between Len's feet. Len looked down and, at the same time, the Flash craned his neck to look at Len upside down.

"Hey Barry."

"Hey Len," Barry groaned and sat up. Len could hear broken bones grind and shift as he moved.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just need a couple seconds," Len could already see cuts healing on skin that had been exposed when the Flash suit was ripped by coming through the wall. Barry used his hands to straighten out his leg before it healed wrong and he had to break it and reset it. His ribs where going to have to be fixed later at Star Labs after he defeated the Metahuman that had thrown him across the city into, Len's warehouse. Barry looked at the hole he made, "Shit, sorry about your wall Len."

"You owe me a new tv, kid," Len stood up and pulled Barry to his feet. When Barry didn't wince, Len took that as a sign that he was almost healed enough to go back out there.

"I'll pick one up on my way back. The meta might have disappeared by now," Barry rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck.

"Should you be doing that after practically breaking every bone in your body?" Barry waved his hand dismissively.

"I'll be fine. I'll stop at Star Labs and get checked out," Barry climbed up into the hole and stopped standing in the center of it to look back Len, "I'll be back later with the tv and we can figure out what we're going to do about this hole."

Len looked Barry up and down and smirked, "Maybe we can figure out what to do with some other holes."

Barry blushed, "That was awful," Behind him a building exploded.

"When I get back maybe I can crash here," Barry grinned through the brick dust and blood caked on his face and Len laughed, "See you later!"

And he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this dumb idea from that video where that guy falls through the ceiling and they say hi to each other like this happens all the time.


End file.
